S
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3 (S&M). Synopsis Sun gets employed by Sina and Dexio to find Zygarde cells. He goes to Po Town to search, but finds the Trial Captains fighting the strange creatures. Sun joins them, and finds Guzma, who declares these creatures as Ultra Beasts. Furthermore, to everyone's shock, shows a specific Ultra Beast. Chapter Plot Sun counts he only needs 100 thousand dollars to pay off his debt. He hears Lillie's call, and apologizes for being loud. Lillie explains he was actually quiet, and points out something is rumbling around. Sun sees she is right, for something is definitively off. Hearing a crash, Sun opens the door, seeing a Pokémon fighting an Espeon and Glaceon. The children point out the chief, the Oranguru, is fighting the intruders, to protect the place. The children blame Espeon and Glaceon to be enemies, but a voice from up states they aren't enemies. Sun sees Sina and Dexio on the ceiling, who claim not to be suspicious intruders. Sun points out they definitely are, so they call their Pokémon back. Sina and Dexio introduce themselves, coming from Kalos, and want to employ Sun for a job, which excites Sun. The rain falls down, and as Sun speaks with the two, the Trial Captains' Pokémon battle the strange creatures. The giant creature blows away a truck, as well as Sandygast and Araquanid, the alluring one hits Marowak and Steenee, while the large-mouthed creature hits Yungoos, Ratatta, Popplio and Hau. The latter dropped malasada by accident, while Kiawe admits he never faced these creatures before. The Team Skull grunts taunt the group for failing, which amuses Guzma. Sun asks about Zygarde cells, since his task is to collect them. He admits never seeing them before, while Sina counts to have collected 60 creatures so far, and want Sun to collect the rest. Sun sees they don't know where others are. It is why Sina and Dexio propose to pay 1,000 dollars for each cell collected. Sun realizes he would collect 40,000 dollars this way, and accepts the task. He immediately dashes away, but is stopped, since Dexio shows a Zygarde cube, and demonstrates how to collect a cell using that item. Sina gives Sun a Fletchbot for him to communicate with Sina and Dexio. However, the group hears rumbling. Sun believes this rumbling is due to the confrontation of the Trial Captains with Team Skull. Dexio explains they experienced this as well, for it marks the arrival of a Pokémon with brobdingnagian power. Sun asks for the meaning of the word, which Rotom explains it is an extraordinary power. Sina and Dexio describe the Po Town, which also lies on Ula'ula Island, and is the place where Team Skull lies. However, they warn lots of grunts are on Route 17, making access to the city difficult. Remembering Moon faced a strange powerful creature, Sun believes it to be a creature from the crack in the sky. He also remembers Lillie's Nebby was nearby when that portal opens. However, he sees Nebby, who is in the cocoon form, is with them, and does not seem to have any connection towards that. To prevent Nebby from opening more portals, Sun asks Lillie to stay. Lillie sees he is right, since she could slow him down, anyway, which surprises Rotom, Sina and Dexio. Lillie wishes Sun luck in the job, who admits it is hard to leave her around with the chief and the children, who become angry at Sun. Sun also asks Sina and Dexio to watch over Lillie to keep her company, which surprises the duo. Lillie objects, but Sun assures her they are a good bunch. Sun comes out, seeing he will be busy for a while, having to collect Zygarde cells and finding Mirage Berries. Seeing the sea, Sun decides to take the sea route and go past Ula'ula Meadow to reach Route 17. However, he decides to start from Po Town. Once he arrives there, Sun is shocked to see the walls crumbling, as the rubble falls down. Suddenly, Fletchybot gets hit, as Sun faces an alluring creature that attacked it. Sun is speechless, and is ordered to hide. Araquanid attacks the alluring creature as Sun jumps away, seeing Acerola and Lana battling. He sees the rest are battling, too. Kiawe, Hau and Mallow are glad to see Sun. Sun is shocked to see them, and Ilima introduces himself to him. Kiawe wonders why Sun is here, while Hau shows he got Popplio from the professor, while Mallow wonders if Moon is around. Sun is frustrated, and wonders if these strange creatures are from the other dimension. Mallow believes so, since these ones have the red aura that she faced with Lighting, as well as Kahili on Melemele Meadow. Guzma sees the children know something, and brands these creatures as Ultra Beasts. Sun and Hau see these may not be Pokémon at all. Guzma ignores that, since he only values strength, and declares these Ultra Beasts belong to "boy Guzma's hands". The Ultra Beasts attack the Trial Captains' Pokémon, wounding them. Guzma is displeased the Pokémon are not severely injured, and shows Cosmog, like Lillie's Nebby. Sun is in shock, realizing there's a second Cosmog. Guzma sends Cosmog away, who opens a portal. Acerola and Kiawe note that hole is much bigger than the crack in the sky. As Guzma anticipates which Ultra Beast comes out, the other Ultra Beasts start attacking Team Skull grunts. The grunts are overwhelmed, and ask Guzma to stop them. Guzma does not intend to do that, exclaiming once the Ultra Beasts are out, they are free to do whatever they want. Thus, Guzma yells out to the Ultra Beasts to destroy everything. A voice asks Guzma that he said they were in his hands, and asks who gave them to him. The voice is Gladion's, who stands on a roof, asking Guzma who gave him the Ultra Beasts. Sun and Hau are shocked to see Gladion, while Guzma sees Gladion is a big talker. Gladion pressures Guzma into telling who is controlling him and helping him. Guzma shouts out there is nobody controlling him, and sends Golisopod to attack Gladion for assuming he is someone's pawn. Gladion evades the attack and descends down, while Guzma questions why did he join Team Skull. Gladion responds he came to destroy Ultra Beasts. Meanwhile, Kukui sails the boat, as they are near Ula'ula Island. Kukui reminds it is an hour since Kiawe contacted them, and feels there is a battle ahead in Po Town. Burnet fears they can't do anything, since there is no place to dock the ship. Moon asks the two to get to the shore as soon as possible, as she prepares Rowlet to fly towards that place. Debuts Item *Zygarde Cube Gallery Category:Sun & Moon volume 3 chapters